Zen's Route – Alternative After Ending
by Neru-n
Summary: So who's best in love? And surprises? Is it Zen? Or...


**A/N: SPOILER CONTENT - 0%**

 **Well, there may be some little facts here and there, but I don't think it'll look like a spoiler if you don't actually know, so it's fine.**

 **I'm sorry if it's too cheesy or anything ;;; It's Zen after all. It ended suddenly again because I don't really know how to continue/end it ahaha /killed**

 **Short story is short.**

* * *

"N-Nya!"

"Okay, cut! Take ten, everyone! Good job, Zen."

He sniffs. "Thank you, sir."

He heads towards me, looking extremely uncomfortable but still holding it in.

"Zen, you okay? You don't look so good…" I hand him some water and took a towel to dry his sweat.

"I've been the worst you can imagine… even after a week of practice wearing these cat ears, my allergy still acts up. It's even worse when I have to try to act like an actual cat."

I pat him on the back. Zen did take up Jumin's cat food model offer – on impulse maybe – which is causing him much discomfort now. Maybe he didn't think of the consequences, but he still looks very determined to do his best. That's what I like about him. He tries so hard to meet up to his own expectations, and not what other people think of him.

Zen blows his nose.

He's starting to look like Rudolph now.

"Hey, wanna grab some lunch after this?" Zen asked.

"Aren't you tired? It must be painful, enduring your allergy."

He pulled me closer for a hug. "But babe, when I see you, I feel instantly better. I don't want to part with you. Stay with me." He stares intently at my eyes, hoping that I'll say okay. He can be somewhat possessive at times, but that's also a part of him that I like.

Well, who can say no to this big cat anyway? He looks extremely cute now. Those begging eyes are simple irresistible. But he'll probably get mad if I called him cute.

I just nod in agreement. Not that I was planning to go anywhere, but I wouldn't want to leave his side if he was like this anyway.

The director signalled the team back to work for a few more shots before calling it a day. Zen did all sorts of poses, from biting his own tail to licking his paws. What's best is that, he's doing it without any clothes on.

I mean, top. He's wearing his pants.

After a short meeting with the director, he put on his leather jacket over his white tee and took me by the hand. "Let's go, shall we?"

We headed to a nearby café just down the road from the studio. While we were on our way, no doubt, there were many girls who stared at this beautiful creature beside me. Some with the looks of jealousy, some with envy, and some in admiration. Of course, instead of feeling pressured, I felt proud instead. I learnt to fight the feelings of his fangirls. They may be mad at me for taking Zen for myself, but I couldn't care less. I'm probably the luckiest girl in the world, and Zen knows that.

"What would you like to order?" The waiter suddenly interrupted my thoughts. We were seated face to face at a round table, decorated with a fancy table cloth and a little flower placed in the middle.

"We'll have a cheesecake, some chocolate balls and two cups of coffee, please," Zen ordered.

"Shall we get some fish-shaped bread on our way home too?" Zen asked me after the waiter left.

Ah, yes. Fish-shaped bread is Zen's absolute favourite – he would do anything for it. Literally. Like the other time I asked him to move in with me to a new place, he refused. And what was his reason? He liked staying at his current home because the van selling it is just across the road. So I had no choice but to move into his house instead. Not that I have any complaints, his house is comfortable. I can see why he wants to stay there.

"Sure. Hey, Zen. It's been bothering me for a while now but are those paparazzi's on the other side of the road? Do you think they're hoping for something to happen?"

"Hmm. Seems like it. Well, not like anything _will_ happen, if I don't want it to."

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"Maybe something like this?" He leans closer, holding the menu in between us and continues to kiss me, taking me by surprise.

"W-What are you doing, Zen?! We're in public!"

He laughed. "Don't worry, they didn't see anything. I managed to block their view. Besides, I wanted to see your reaction. You look like a tomato, cutie pie."

"Whose fault do you think it is—"

"Sir, here's your coffee," the waiter interrupted again.

"Thank you." Zen smiled at the waiter, casually ignoring me throwing tantrum.

I pouted. It's not fair. Zen seems totally unaffected at all, while I'm all embarrassed by myself here.

Revenge. Revenge. What can I do to surprise him as well?

The waiter soon served our cheesecake and chocolate balls. Zen did exchange some little chats in between, but I was too busy thinking of a plan.

"Sweetie? Is something wrong? Don't get mad. I'm sorry, okay?" Zen apologized. Not that I was angry though.

"Huh? Oh, no, it's okay," I said as I took one of the balls and put into my mouth.

Zen didn't buy the idea. He still looks worried. "Are you sure?"

That's it!

"Yeah, don't worry. Here have one, it's good," I popped one into his mouth.

He started munching it slowly, nodding while at it. "Sweet but good indeed," he agreed.

Before he could finish it, I returned the kiss that he gave me a moment ago.

"Yup, sweet. Very sweet. Zen's lips, that is," I said while licking my lips naughtily.

Success! He was taken aback as well. Hehe, he's not the only one who can do surprises.

He was lost for words. He didn't expect that to happen at all, and he is just stunned like a statue.

"Zen? Zen…?" I shook him.

"… God. Where did you learn that from?" He breathed, finally returning to his senses. "I must punish you for being so naugh… playful!" Looks like he doesn't approve of what I did earlier. Oops.

Before he could continue to scold me, I stuffed some cake in his mouth. Heh, that will shut him. Of course, that will not change the fact that he's still mad.

But I don't care.

I'm happy.

We can finally be together like this.

And I want days like this to continue.


End file.
